There are various apparatuses, methods, and systems utilized today to transport heavy loads vertically. Various issues exist with the current methods in that the lift systems today all require suspended loads and conventional rigging attachment methods (e.g. slings, cables), hereafter referred to as “conventional lifting methods” all of which carry an inherent risk of failure. Many of these conventional lifting methods utilize cranes, which require time-consuming training and preparation, are prone to human performance failures, provide unreliable service due to wind speeds, and are often difficult to use because of scheduling. The embodiments disclosed herein include a lifting system that lifts the load at a steady rate while maintaining constant steel-on-steel contact, and as such does not rely on conventional methods to lift the load. There is thus disclosed various embodiments herein directed to a pipe modular lift system.